


It's been so long

by ClaraOswin



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - The French Mistake, Anal Sex, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance, jacuzzi sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:03:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraOswin/pseuds/ClaraOswin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wants to fuck Dean in Jared's Jacuzzi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's been so long

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dikondean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dikondean/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own anything so don't sue.  
> This a sweet, romantic fluff for dikondean :D

Sam and Dean enter Jared's house after their weird day in the alternate universe. This world didn't have angels or demons, Cas was acting weird, it has been a long day.

Sam was really tired and stressed, all he wanted to do was have a steamy warm shower with his brother, have sex and then cuddle to sleep.

Dean on the other hand was enjoying the luxuries of Jared being rich. Dean said "Dude you really must be the star of this thing, do you think you have a Jacuzzi in your backyard?". He peeked outside to his backyard and saw a camel. Then Ruby corrected him. Sam felt so weird seeing that bitch again, he hated her so much. But she wasn't Ruby in this world, just Genevieve, so he couldn't hurt her.

She offered him to go to some stupid otter charity thing with her, but he denied and kissed her goodbye. He couldn't wait to find out if he really had a Jacuzzi. He wanted to enjoy one comfortable night with Dean without any distractions.

Dean was having so much fun, weird camels, feather soft couch, huge flat screen television. He couldn't wipe that stupidly sexy smirk off his face, and asked "How cool would it be if we fucked on the couch" he bounced on it as he spoke, looking like a five year old sugar junkie.

Sam looked at him in adoration, his brother's so beautiful. He could never have enough of him. He was glad that, Balthazar zapped them to this universe, at least now he can give Dean the life he deserves.

He moved closer to Dean and said "Lets find out if there's a Jacuzzi in the bathroom". Dean's face lightened up and he rushed towards the bathroom. Sam followed.

_____________________________________________

There it was, a huge Jacuzzi, with automatic hot water bubbles. Dean stripped before Sam entered the bathroom and jumped into the mini pool sized Jacuzzi, splashing water everywhere.

He played and splashed water, looking insanely beautiful like he is. Sam looked at him for a while, just drinking in his beauty. His brother was the most beautiful thing god ever created. He was the luckiest man alive to have him all to himself.

Sam stripped and entered the water when Dean strangled him and said "This is the best thing that ever happened to us. I am never leaving" he smiled his brightest smile. Sam said "Me neither" looking lovingly at Dean.

Then suddenly, Dean pulled Sam in for a kiss, Sam caught by surprise, kissed him back. Dean rubbed his tongue over Sam's lips and he opened, and he took the opportunity to slide his tongue inside his mouth. They both fought for dominance inside Sam's mouth when Sam pulled Dean's short strands of hair from the back of his head and said "I am gonna fuck you in a fuckin' Jacuzzi, turn around" Dean smirked in excitement and turned, he stood holding the side of the Jacuzzi, with his stomach leaning against it.

Sam stroked his cock a couple of times and thrusted into Dean's tiny little hole. Dean moaned and squirmed and said "Oh god Sammy, did you have another growth spurt?". Sammy laughed and said "You shrunk, I haven't fucked you in a while". He pounded in and out of his tight warm hole. His cock was throbbing against the wet inner walls, clenching his dick delightfully.

It's been so long since he's felt this way, he has been in hell, and soulless Sam fucked other women, which hurt Dean so much. He's gonna make it up to him, his brother deserves better, Dean deserves a life and he's gonna give him that.

He thrusted in and out of him while Dean moaned in ecstasy, as Sam hit his prostate over and over again. Dean came untouched screaming Sam's name and the sound went straight to his cock. He got off knowing that he gave his brother an orgasm after so long. He's hurt Dean so much, he's never gonna hurt him again. He's Dean's and Dean is his.

He came inside Dean's hole and hugged him from behind. Dean leaned in to the touch and Sam said "I love you, Dean".

Dean smiled and turned, kissing Sam's lips deeply and said "I love you too Samantha".

Sam smacked his arm and hugged him close.

They closed their eyes and caressed each other in the water.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me whether you guys liked it or not.  
> Leave comments and kudos :D


End file.
